


Ты убил ее в гневе

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Когда разум не выдерживает, приходится находить иные пути его сохранить.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 3





	Ты убил ее в гневе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 12, тема: Амнезия.
> 
> Авторским произволом Палпатин носит имя Кос, а не Шив.

Кос Палпатин тяжело осел в кресле.  
Шёл второй месяц операций, вытаскивающих из-за грани его ученика.  
Энакина.  
Вейдера.  
Второй месяц, и каждый раз, когда он приходит в сознание, Палпатин слышит только один вопрос: "что с Падме?". И каждый раз ему приходится отвечать заново... И заново вытаскивать ученика из-за грани. С каждым разом — все сложнее, но Энакин все равно спрашивает, как впервые.  
Он уже не знает, что делать.  
Энакина держат в искусственной коме.

Идут последние этапы операций и подгонки портативных систем жизнеобеспечения, когда он вспоминает одно старое, джедайское умение.  
Энакин без сознания, будет проще.  
И надо будет забыть это имя... Жаль.

Когда Сидиус впивается Силой в память ученика, перекраивая и уводя во тьму беспамятства момент за моментом, год за годом, вытаскивая на свет иные куски, он почти не чувствует себя некомфортно. Он творит — и чем искуснее проложит новые нити ассоциаций, тем дольше продержится новая личность. Это тяжело — но и он не Совет джедаев Дантуина.  
Последний лоскут памяти — о собственном старом имени — прячется в тенях.  
Получилось ли?

— Где Падме? Она жива?  
— Боюсь, ты убил её в гневе.


End file.
